Whatever Souls are Made of (Abandoned, I'm so, so sorry)
by The Hope Lions
Summary: In a Victorian AU Nina arrives at her Uncle Victor's estate unprepared for the dangerous mysteries, and complex relationships, her new home holds. Written as a very belated make up Secret Santa gift for Violinrocker12
1. Chapter 1

Well, it seems Santa was too scared of the cold to give my friend ViolinRocker12 a present, so the cupids have come early to do so. I hope this lives up to your expectations my friend, oh, and yes, I was lying about the 'random curiosity'. Oh and since this will be multiple chapters…well you're not getting it all today sorry.

* * *

Whatever Souls Are Made of

The wind whipped my hair so that I wished I hadn't lost my pin off the side of the boat. For weeks, I'd been alone in my cabin as the sea rocked me back and forth. Alone with my thoughts.

"Miss Martin?" a voice called through the rain. I turned to see a young man about my age standing beside a carriage umbrella in hand.

"I don't believe you're holding that properly," I chastised when I came close enough to see the water droplets dripping from his hair. "It's supposed to keep you dry."

The man smiled as he opened the carriage door for me, "It's actually meant to keep you dry, but I see the flaw in my logic would be that your boat arrived early."

I gave the boy a look as I stepped into the carriage my Uncle had sent, "I do believe you actually are just late."

I heard the slightest of chuckles as the door slammed behind me.

"You've never been to your Uncle's estate I take it," my escort realized upon seeing my amazement of the sprawling fields and manor.

"I never got your name," I realized as he helped me out of the carriage and actually covered me with the umbrella this time. "Yet you know mine."

The boy's pale cheeks flushed red. "Fabian Rutter miss. I work for your Uncle." Well I assumed that from the way he'd been sent to pick me up. "But that doesn't mean you don't have to answer my question."

Well actually I was pretty sure it did, but I couldn't help but smile at his boldness. "No, I've never been here. My father's family has been in America since colonial times, and once my mother moved there she never returned to her family home. Her and my uncle never got along well."

"Yet you're coming to live with him now."

Yes. Yes I was. "It's a long story," I settled on with a smile. I didn't really feel like explaining to this stranger the state of my country, or numerous reasons my grandmother had sent me away. "It's very kind of my Uncle to take me in when we've never met."

"And you'll have to wait a bit longer to meet him," a woman, clearly a maid, called from the house door. "Master Victor is busy until supper. He requested I help you change into something a bit more dry."

I nodded my head in thanks to both the servants who'd been sent to help me. It was a strange new pace from what I had at home for Gran and I never had the money for any servants at all. "What's your name?" I asked the maid as she led me up the stairs of the ornate house.

"Patricia Williamson miss," she replied stiffly. I instantly wondered if I'd been too friendly and made her uncomfortable, but how was I supposed to know how close to get to these people? They were all my age, and in a way we came from the same world, but suddenly I was above them. How had that even happened? "Your room is this one here. I'll help you out of your dress."

I wanted to say I'd be more comfortable doing it myself, but I figured she'd just get offended again. "Thank you," I told her as she unlaced my ribbons and pulled out a pale blue dress from the closet.

"Your Uncle had these made for you. I hope they fit."

They didn't really; I could barely breathe they were so tight. "It's supposed to fit like that," Miss Williamson asked when she saw my grimace. "You'll be glad for it tonight; your waste looks very small."

I would imagine it would considering I'd probably pass out. "Why will I be grateful?"

The girl snorted a laugh, which wasn't very lady like, but technically I was the only lady here. "Did no one tell you? Master Victor has invited the neighbors, Edison and Eric Sweet over for dinner tonight. Mr. Edison is your age and your Uncle thinks he'd be a great suitor for you."

Of course. I should have known there'd be a catch to my Uncle's generous offer of a place to stay. He wanted to marry me off to increase his own status. Well, this wasn't the middle ages and I wasn't marrying anyone I didn't love. "He's quite handsome," Patricia praised. "You'd be lucky to have him."

Maybe so, but I wasn't going to 'have him' unless I wanted him. "That Fabian seems nice," I told the maid with a smile. "Are you and he…"

Patricia laughed, and I took that as a big no. "No, my sister Joy and him stepped out a few times, but Joy went to work out in the country a few weeks ago and they haven't stayed in contact."

Hmm. What a shame. Fabian seemed kind, and he was cute in his own little way. If only he'd come to live in America with me back where I was nothing more than a lady's maid myself. Maybe then he'd look my way, but here…. Well I doubted my Uncle would be slow to release him if he felt like I might marry down.

Oh Gran, what had you gotten me into?

"The Sweets are here," Fabian called knocking on my door a little bit later. "Your Uncle is requesting your presence."

"I'll be down in a minute," I called back as I read over my letter one more time before sealing it in an envelope.

_Dear Gran,_

_ I have safely arrived at Uncle Victor's estate. The journey was terrible and many times I wished I could turn back. Even now I wish I could return home with you, but I do believe I can have a better life here. I'm going to meet Uncle Victor now, along with some friends of his. One is my age, but I can't imagine having a suitor already. Not when I just got here. I'm sure I will be very happy whatever happens, but I do miss you dearly._

_ Love, Nina_


	2. Chapter 2 House of Strolls

Chapter 2

House of Strolls

"This must be my niece now," I heard a gravelly voice call. I stepped into the main dining room to see the man I recognized from pictures as my uncle talking to two well dressed gentlemen.

Well, actually, he was talking to one well-dressed gentleman and another who looked as if he'd slept in his suit all last night. Or perhaps like he'd left the suit on the floor while wearing far less during the night. "Nina Martin this is Eric Sweet and his son Edison," my uncle introduced clearly not wanting to reveal that I hadn't met my uncle yet either.

"Call me Eddie," the boy replied with a grin that lasted even as his father kicked him under the table. "It's nice to meet you Nina."

"And you both as well," I told them with a smile. I could already feel myself getting light headed in my corset, but I sat down carefully. The talk over dinner went right over my head, but luckily for me that seemed to be the intended effect. Eddie barely commented either, and he actually looked more bored than I did. It was only after dinner when Eddie excused us both that things began to get interesting.

"Glad to be rid of them," Eddie laughed as he led me on a stroll of my own estate. I noticed him stripping his tie and unbuttoning his jacket, and he laughed upon noticing my notice. "You don't mind if I get comfortable? I can barely breathe."

Yeah I sort of knew the feeling. "You don't like your father I take it?"

"What a bold question," Eddie laughed looking around to make sure no one noticed me being so improper. "But I have a feeling you are a bold girl Nina." I Wondered where he got the impression he could call me by my Christian name, but I didn't correct him. Only a few hours into this high-class stuff and I was already exhausted. (And probably bruised from this dress!) "I assume you know why your uncle invited us over tonight of all nights." Patricia had said it was so Eddie and I could meet, but I was surprised Eddie knew that. "It's no secret around here that my father wants to push me off on any woman who'll take a man like me, and that your uncle will do anything to keep my father from buying him out to turn our two estates into a school. It used to be one big thing you know, owned by the Frobisher-Smythe's, but they died and the big one in the middle went to my family, and all the surrounding houses went to yours."

"I did not know that." I knew very, very little about anything in this country really. It was kind of terrifying. "But I do know my Uncle doesn't get to decide who I'm going to marry."

Eddie's smile was bright as the moon shining above us. "I'm glad you said that because it makes my life a whole lot easier. I have my eyes on another girl you see." I saw him look in the window to where Patricia was working. "Oh my father is going to think it's just another rebellious act, but if truth be told I love her. She never shuts up and I love her for that. I want to marry her, but my father will disown me when I do."

"That's horrible." Someone not being able to be with the one they love because of money? What kind of monstrous society had I been thrown into?

Eddie nodded. "I know we just met, but Nina, I need to ask a favor of you." Before I knew it Eddie was down on one knee. "I need you to marry me."

* * *

Ha ha, short, I know, but come on. Oh and keep your knickers straight and look at the pairings in the profile before you flip on me. Come one.


	3. I'm so, so sorry

Hey guys, I've been waiting months to do this hoping, praying, that things would change, but they haven't. I don't have any stories left in me, not for House of Anubis at least. My plots, which barely existed in the first place, are the same as other stories I've already written. I only kept posting more and more because I was being selfish. I wanted the praise you guys all gave me, so I tried to keep writing even though I knew the stories weren't there. Well, that backfired on me now, and I won't ever be able to finish these stories.

About a year ago I finished my Ring of Osiris series and said I was done writing House of Anubis. I came back with "A Twist in Time" which was pretty crappy, but I enjoyed writing anyways. After that though, well I was just out of ideas. I tried to keep writing, I did a few one shots, but beyond that there was nothing I could do. The stories weren't there.

Sorry, I got off topic again, but here is what I need to say. I think I'm really done this time. House of Anubis was a major part of my childhood, but it's been over for two years now. It is what got me to the point I am at as a writer, but it's time for me to let go. I'm never going to stop writing, but I think I'm done writing for this fandom. It makes me sad to say that these stories will never be finished, but it's the truth.

That being said, I made so many friends writing in this fandom. And I truly do consider you all friends. You gave me the confidence to keep writing when I was ready to quit, and I'm very thankful for that. I hope all of you will feel free messaging me on here still, or check out my tumblr, Clairence-novak (soon to be EliteClaire so if you can't find Clairence-novak look for that).

And there are some of you too, who I've talked to for hours, and you know who you are. I'd gladly give you my snapchat or cell number so we can keep talking, just drop me a message.

Again, thank you all so much for what you've done for me. It's been a blast and I'm sorry it has to end this way. If you hate me, I'll understand, but if you want to keep in touch that would make me very, very happy.

Lots of love, Hope


End file.
